Quick Guide to Ulbuka Travel
Category:Guides Category:Survival Skills Checklist of items needed: *Rabbit Hide x3 *Raaz Tusk *Dhalmel Leather x3 *Umbril Ooze *Twitherym Scale *Several Pickaxes (Trailblazing Pickaxes work too) *Ancestral Cloth x2 Highly recommended: *All the maps (Eastern Adoulin F-9 Scouts' Coalition-Sifa Alani) -14,000 bayld *A mount *A method of snk/invis *This guide :) The guide This is assuming you have no waypoints to begin with, and have no one to get you through the reives. This hike takes a few hours, from start to finish. *Eastern Adoulin: Speak to Javolio at K-5 to take a ferry to Yahse Hunting Grounds. *Yahse Hunting Grounds: Travel to H-5 to zone to Moh Gates. (Can get there without Logging.) *Moh Gates: Head to G-5 to zone to Morimar Basalt Fields. *Morimar Basalt Fields: Talk to Apolliane at K-10. Mine at J-10, J-11, I-9, H-5, J-6, J-7, I-7, F-10, or F-8, until you get a marble nugget. Trade to Apolliane. Now you can get past boulders. Can take the waypoint back to Western Adoulin Pioneer Coalition, and exit the gate to Ceizak Battlegrounds. *Ceizak Battlegrounds: First, visit a colonization reive (I-8, G-8, F-9 or G-9), then, @ K-7 (Frontier Station) talk to Elmric twice. Now you can get past the roots. Head to E-10 (Waypoint 3) or G-10 to zone to Sih Gates. *Sih Gates: Head to H-10 to zone to Foret de Hennetiel. There are 2 reives along the path, so if you wish, set RoE to get 2% capacity bonus. *Foret de Hennetiel: Around the corner, at J-7, speak to Choubollet, then trade the dhalmel leather, umbril ooze, and twitherym scale. Head to south side of I-7, and castoff; then west side of J-9, castoff. Talk to Choubollet again. Now you can float across water. Starting at south side of I-7, castoff upstream 4 times. Head SW to E-10 to zone to Dho Gates. *Dho Gates: Travel NW to F-6 to zone to Marjami Ravine. *Marjami Ravine: Talk to Toppled Tree at M-7. There are up to 5 reives blocking your path, so setting RoE for cp bonus is recommended. Head to north (lower) half of K-10, and check the Velkk Cache. Head back to Toppled Tree. Check the vine at K-7 for cutscene. Now you can climb vines. Head to B-5 to zone to Woh Gates. *Woh Gates: Head NE to J-9 to zone to Cirdas Caverns. *Cirdas Caverns: (Optional: Head to H-2 to tag the Augural conveyor.) Head to western J-7 to zone to Yorcia Weald. *Yorcia Weald: Head NE a few paces to tag the Frontier Station waypoint. From there either take the N path or the S path (both are long and windy-and both have 2 reives that may block your path, and both may have obstructing bushes up depending on time of day.) Get to F-7 to zone to Woh Gates. *Woh Gates: Just follow the path north, and don't fall. When you come to a fork, take the right path up to I-4 to zone to Kamihr Drifts. *Kamihr Drifts: Follow the path N to J-10 (FS) and talk to Traiffeaux. Choose 1st option x4, 2nd option, 1st option. Trade him the rabbit hides and raaz tusk. Now you can get past ice blocks. (There are up to 3 reives in your way, so setting the RoE is a good idea.) Head to F-8, past waypoints 1 & 3, to zone to Outer Ra'Kaznar. *Outer Ra'Kaznar: Talk to Lerene, then trade her the ancestral cloths. Now you can get past the reives here. Tag the augural conveyor in the NW corner of this room. Congratulations! Now you can get to all the zones, and past all the reives.